A slide fastener is used to secure two pieces of fabric or other flexible material. A slide fastener includes a slider that engages with elements located on tapes to open and close the slide fastener. When the slider is moved along the tape, a generally Y-shaped channel meshes together rows of opposing elements of the tapes to close the slide fastener. When the slider is moved in the opposite direction, the generally Y-shaped channel separates the rows of opposing elements to open the slide fastener.
An open-ended slide fastener often includes a box and pin mechanism at one end of the tapes to align the slider properly with respect to the elements of the two tapes so that the slide fastener may open and close properly. The other end of the tapes may include a top stop, which receives the slider when in the closed position and prevents the slider from sliding off the ends of the tapes.